An example of a manufacturing apparatus such as coating equipment (e.g., chemical vapor deposition (CVD) equipment and a physical vapor deposition (PVD) equipment) and plasma etching equipment includes a stage for accurately holding a substrate such as a silicon wafer inside a vacuum processing container. One type of the stage is a substrate temperature adjusting-fixing device including an electro static chuck.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 07-74234 discloses one type of the substrate temperature adjusting-fixing device which attracts and holds a substrate being an object to be attracted (hereinafter, an attractable object), and controls the temperature of the attractable object to be a predetermined temperature.